Beauty and the Hybrid
by Izora Calla Rahl
Summary: Klaus needs to find someone to see inside of him and look at his heart and will Caroline see him with all his flaws or will she leave him forever?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

A thousand years ago, a little ways out of a small town of Mystic Falls, there lay a great castle, and in the castle lived a handsome but selfish Prince Niklaus.

You see, Prince Niklaus was gifted with the power of a wolf and every full moon he would transform into the mighty werewolf. But he was gifted with another powerful gift, the gift of Vampirism. As a vampire during the day and out of the full moon he drank blood from humans. He's got some werewolf, he's got some vampire, a Hybrid is what he is and the only one out there, He is more powerful than any vampire and werewolf out there.

His servants in his castle were also given the gift of vampirism and they are Elijah, Kol Rebekah, Stefan, Finn, Sage and Hennrick. Finn and Sage were already married and Stefan is engaged to Rebekah.

Elijah was in charge of everything, from the bottom to the top. Kol was under Elijah, he took care of everything that Elijah asked him to do, although he was more a joker then anything. Rebekah was in charge of the kitchens along with Sage. Stefan helped in the rooms and sewed anything people needed. Finn was the groundkeeper who made sure that the castle grounds were spotless. Hennrick helped around but mostly in the Kitchens and the grounds with Rebekah, Sage and Finn. Bonnie was the maid, and Kol always often after her.

One cold winter's night the quiet castle was interrupted by a sudden knock on the doors, Elijah answered it to reveal an old beggar woman who asked to speak to the lord of the castle. He took her to wear the Lord Niklaus was having dinner.

The prince was upset when Elijah announced that she was here. He stood up and walked over to her, she then asked him if she could have shelter in exchange for something. To humor the woman he asked what she had to exchange him, and she pulled out a beautiful diamond bracelet.

The prince had millions of jewels and sneered and told her no and turned her away, but the woman said to not be deceived by appearances and left.

She came a second time and this time Niklaus answered it and turned her away again, but this time she turned into the beautiful enchantress Qetsiyah. Niklaus tried to fight off against her but she was too powerful and locked his werewolf side away until he learns to love and appreciate beauty and life. She cursed the grounds so that no one in the castle could leave until Niklaus breaks the curse.

Before she left she threw the bracelet next to Niklaus and said "Find someone who can love you and see through your outer layer and into your heart, then give them this."

She then leaves leaving Niklaus screaming in rage as now he cannot get out into the world, and in the distance he can hear that witch laughing at him. It was then that Niklaus vowed to get that witches curse lifted and get revenge on her.

Because The Lord Niklaus was not a weak mortal, he was a powerful Original Vampire and he was stronger than any witch and pathetic weak 2nd class vampires out there, and he vowed he will get out of the curse in any way necessary.

 **A.N. Hello everyone, I hope you like the Prologue to my new story Beauty and the Hybrid.**

 **Now just a warning I am not an Original's fan or a Julie Plec fan so don't even ask, thank you.**

 **Plus I am an all-out KLAROLONE** **so yeah, bye!**


	2. Belle, Gaston and Lefou

**~~~~ A THOUSAND YEARS LATER~~~~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

A thousand years after Qetsiyah cursed the Prince Niklaus a town was built over the village of Mystic Falls and there a collage girl, named Caroline, settling in with one of her friends named Elena Gilbert, who had a twin sister named Katerina Gilbert, but she preferred to be called Katherine since Katerina sounded too old for her.

 **(Caroline's POV)**

I can't believe I am already a freshman in college! I have waited for this for who knows how long. Of course ever since I broke up with my boyfriend Tyler because he was cheating on me with a two-faced slut bag hoe, otherwise known as Hayley, and what's worse is that both Tyler and Hayley came to this college! I can't even fathom it, I just hope that I don't have any classes with either of them because otherwise I might get a little crazy and end up smacking them.

As I get lost in my thoughts, Elena snaps me out of my thoughts as she throws a pillow at my head. I say "What the heck was that for?"

She giggles and says "Well you weren't paying attention! I said I just got a text from Matt, he and Katherine are already at the park where the sign-ups are at, and if we don't get there soon, I have a feeling that Katherine might try to flirt with Matt, or as she calls him her "Matty Blue-Eyes"" She says in a very flirtatious voice as Katherine does.

Matt and Elena have been together since forever. They are seriously inseparable, it's adorable.

I smile and say "Okay let me get my shoes on real quick." I put on a pair of boots, "Okay let's go."

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

 **(Caroline's POV)**

Once we get to the fair we spot Matt and Katherine sitting on a bench talking. We walk up to them and they spot us, Matt with a look of relief and Katherine with a smirk on her face, makes me wonder what she did exactly.

Elena and Katherine may be identical twins but at least they have some differences to them. For example Elena has straight hair and Katherine has curly hair, although when they were younger and used to get along they would switch their hairstyles just for fun and now first of all Katherine never does what she is told to do because she doesn't give a crap, Elena sort of does what she told to, but lately she is starting to act like Katherine in that scenario.

Elena has a boyfriend and commits to him while Katherine never keeps the same guy for too long, the longest will have to be two weeks. Of course there was that time that time when Matt and Elena broke up and Matt and I dated for a while, but it didn't work out and we were better off as friends.

"So, shall we get started? I don't want people to think I actually like this stuff." Katherine says with annoyance in her voice.

Elena says "Well I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?" with sarcasm in her voice by the way.

Katherine glares at her and chuckles while saying "Your right El, looks like you know me too well. Let's split up, Matt come with me."

Elena frowns and says "No way."

Matt looks at me and I say "How about Katherine and I go look in that direction, while Matt and Elena go in the other?" Katherine glares at me and I say "What? I haven't spent time with you in a while, come on," I start to drag her away and yell to Elena and Matt "Have fun you two!"

Katherine says "Thanks a lot Caroline." She rolls her eyes and I smirk as we look at all the booths.

I pick up a lot of flyers and Katherine stares at me like I am insane. I sign up for the dance committee, I picked up a flyer for the student government and the Debate club, since my word is always right, and another couple of flyers for different things.

Katherine, on the other hand, looked at all the available, and unavailable, guys that got caught in her little Kat-Trap.

It is now my turn to roll my eyes at her while she smirks and we continue walking until we accidentally bump into two men.

They are both incredibly handsome, and Katherine thinks so too. I can see the little gears in her head rotating as they apologize.

The dark haired man says "I am so sorry ladies, didn't see you there. Then again I should have spotted two sexy woman before, again I apologize." And he smirks.

The lighter haired man says "Damon, you know very well that we are not allowed to flirt with the students."

The dark haired man, Damon, says "Well Alaric, I am sorry." I could tell he wasn't.

Alaric says "Sorry about that," He looks at Katherine and says "Didn't we already see you with a young man and straight hair?"

Katherine rolls her eyes and says "No, that was my sister, Elena."

Alaric says "So you two are twins then?"

I can feel a sarcastic comment coming from her any second, "No, we are not twins. I mean come on, we look identical so no we aren't twins at all." And there it is.

The two men look at her and I say "I am so, so, sorry for her, she gets like that easily. I am Caroline and this is Katerina."

Katherine glares at me for using her real name and says "No, my name is Katherine. Remember that." She then winks at Damon and he smirks at her as if they are mentally having sex.

Alaric says "My name is Alaric Saltzman and this is Damon Salvatore. We teach history here, I teach European history and Damon teaches American history."

I say "Oh, I am enrolled in American history."

Damon, or Professor Salvatore says "Well I am looking forward to seeing you Caroline." I could tell that he was flirting and I slightly smirk at him and he winks at me.

I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks but ignore it and act like it's the heat. Don't want to make him seem like I am too interested, you know?

Alaric rolls his eyes and says "Well if you don't mind, we have to get going. Let's go Damon."

He nods and his stare lingers on us for a while as he turns to follow Alaric.

Katherine says "Well that was certainly interesting." I nod and still look at Damon even though they are farther away.

Katherine sees me and smirks saying "Well I think you have your eyes on somebody here, and he is off limits."

I roll my eyes and say "Well we are in collage, and the restrictions are thinner then High School. Besides, he is hot."

Katherine says "Yeah well I think you just need a good lay."

I say "Well it's simple; Girls like boy, Boy like girl, sex."

Katherine says "Yeah, well I think he just likes you for your body, no offense or anything."

I sigh and say "Katherine, you and I both know you mean it."

She smirks and I already know the answer to that.

It starts getting dark and we head back to our dorms.

Once I get back to my dorm room Elena says "Hey you want to come to a party?" Matt and I got a flyer for it. Apparently it is for the freshman."

I smile and say "That sounds like fun, when is it? Where is it?"

"Not far, and in a couple hours." Elena answers.

I nod and say "Well I am going to take a quick shower then."

~~~ **Time Skip to During the Party~~~**

 **(Caroline's POV)**

As we drink and mingle, I catch a glimpse of a certain professor talking with some students.

I get another drink and walk over there feeling a little tipsy.

Damon sees me and ends the conversation sending all the kinds away.

We talk a little and Damon looks down at my cleavage due to the shirt I was wearing. After what seemed like forever he whispered to me if I want to go to his apartment. I nod and we get there we get down to business.

 **A.N. Sorry to speed that up, and sorry no KLAROLINE in this chapter, I hope to get them to meet in a couple chapters or so. Thank you!**


	3. Far off places, magic spells

**A.N. Hope you liked the last chapter and I am sorry it seemed sped up, now onto Chapter 2!**

 **(Caroline's POV)**

As I walk into my first class of the day, which is English with Professor Fell, I spot Matt and walk over to him.

I say cheerfully "Good morning."

Matt looks at me weird and says "You're rather cheerful this morning? Did you get laid last night or something?"

I look at him and say "You know me too well." He smiles and shakes his head. "What? I ask.

He says "Well was it a one night stand or did he ask you out on a date?"

"Why does it matter?" I ask.

"Well," He starts "I worry about you. I mean after all you have a bad reputation with guys. Tyler is one and…"

"You." I finish.

He nods and says "I am just trying to protect you. It is the least I can do since what happened between us."

I smile and give him and hug saying "Thank you Matt, you really are a good guy."

He smiles and the teacher walks in and I take a sit next to Matt.

"Hello class, welcome to English, my name is Miss Fell."

~~~ **Time Skip~~~**

 **(Unknown POV)**

"I know sir. I will get them soon." A dark haired man says into a phone.

 _"How long do we have to wait until the shipment?"_ A British guy on the other side of the line asks.

"Hopefully tonight or at the latest tomorrow." The dark haired guy says.

 _"Well you know he hates to wait long, hopefully he is not in a killer mood or else it is your head, and possibly mine too."_ The other guy says.

"I know, both our heads are on the line. I promise tonight or tomorrow night." He says.

 _"Fine I'll tell him that and I hold you up to your promise."_ The other guy says and hangs up the phone.

The Dark haired man sighs in frustration as the curly haired girl named Katherine walks out of the bathroom in a button up shirt of his.

"Why so frustrated, I thought I helped you out early this morning?" Katherine said to him as she started getting dressed.

He puts on a fake smile and says "Well maybe we need to try again beautiful."

She smirks and says "As much fun as that sounds, I have to get to class and I don't want to be late, because Elena would love to rat me out to our parents."

He nods and says "Well then I will see you later."

Katherine smirks again and leaves him alone to thought.

~~~ **Time Skip to last class~~~**

 **(Caroline's POV)**

As American History is almost over Damon, oops I mean Professor Salvatore, calls Katherine, me, and some others to stay after class.

We go over to his desk and he says "I have chosen you guys to come on a little field trip tonight. I know its short notice but I would like it if you would do me this."

One boy asks "Where is it at?"

Damon answers saying "Some old ruins a little out of Mystic Falls."

I smile and look at Katherine who is looking at Damon like he is something to eat. I then look at Damon who is looking at her and wonder if they know each other.

I shake my head and I ask "Do we need to bring anything with us?"

He finally looks at me like he forgot I was there and he says "No, except yourselves. Oh and before I forget, don't tell anyone."

A girl asks "Why can't we tell anyone?"

Damon answers "Because they might want to come and I only want to bring so many people, I don't need the entire student body coming with us." We all nod and he says "Great, well I will let you go so you can drop off your things and then meet in the square at nine-o'clock sharp. Try to be there a little earlier okay."

We all agree and head off to our dorm rooms to get ready.

On the way there I keep thinking about the looks Damon and Katherine gave each other while Katherine kept going on and on about something that isn't important.

I then ask "Katherine, do you and Damon know each other?"

She looks at me and says "Why do you ask?"

I say "Well because I noticed some looks between you two while he was talking about the trip."

She smirks and says "Oh that. Well early this morning he called me to see if I wanted to come over."

I narrow my eyes and ask "What time did he call you?"

She smiles and says "Around one-thirty close to two. Why?"

I glare at her and say "Well that was when I left his place to go back to my dorm room."

She smirks and says "Oh."

I say "Is that the best you can come up with? I can't believe you! You slept with him after I did. That two timing jerk!"

She just smirks and says "Did you know?"

She shakes her head and says "No I didn't know it was you who was there before me, but I did know somebody was there. He told me." I scoff and she says "It's true."

"Then why are you unaffected by this?" I ask.

She shrugs and says "Well I'm used to it. I have done stuff like that before so it doesn't bother me. Besides it was a one night thing which I usually do if I meet someone at a party."

I still can't believe Damon did that to me, I thought it meant something last night, but apparently it didn't.

We get to our wing and Katherine says "Well I guess I'll see you later Blondie."

I go into my room to see Elena and Matt kissing on the bed with no shirts on.

I walk over to my bed and say "Don't mind me, I'll just read a book or something."

They jump when they hear my voice and Elena says "Sorry, I guess we didn't hear you or something."

I say "Oh please continue, I am just going to get ready for something." I then head into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I finish and get changed into a new outfit which consists of a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a cream colored lacy shirt and a green jacket and a pair of boots. I dry my hair until it is completely dry and apply a little bit of makeup.

I walk out to find just Elena and ask "What happened to Matt?"

She gives me a look and says "Well no offense or anything, but you kind of ruined the mood."

I sigh and say "Well you know this is my room too and I might walk in on you two again some other time."

It's her turn to sigh and she says "I know I know, but maybe some weekend you could go visit your mom and I can have the room to myself?"

I chuckle and say "I'll think about it."

She laughs and says "Where are you going tonight?"

I say "Oh, well I am going out somewhere."

She looks at me and says "Where?"

I look at her and say "I want to tell you, but I can't. Sorry Elena."

She looks upset and says "Fine, but I expect a report when you come back."

I laugh and say "Sir Yes sir!" and I salute.

She laughs and we talk for a little longer until the clock says its eight-thirty and I say "I have to go now, Bye" and I hug Elena and head out to the spot where Damon says to meet at.


End file.
